


nothing special

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fem!Bofur - Freeform, dumb lesbians in love (?), fem!Nori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: loneliness drives them together





	nothing special

Bofur was pretty and lonely, and Nori was pretty lonely. 

They both knew it wasn’t permanent, preferring to think of each other as personal stress relievers. Sure, Bofur had the prettiest tits Nori’d ever seen, and Nori was disgustingly charming to Bofur on occasion, but they were nothing special. (Nothing for the family to know about, even if it was obvious by the constant leftover marks.)

Still, Nori can’t help but feel a bit of pride when she catches Bofur’s eye at Bag End, making the brunette cough and gawk, just for a moment, before staring back at her plate.


End file.
